Twins
by sodesne ON HAITUS
Summary: Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke are twins, only five minutes apart. Kidnapped by their cousin at age three, they grew up living lives of young mercenaries. When they manage to get hired by Gato and ambush Team 7, that’s when everything went wrong.
1. Prologue: Twins

**Twins **

Summary: Sasuke glared at the hyperactive blonde who had managed to land a hit on his brother. Who does that idiot think he is striking his brother like that? Zabuza won't be happy to know they failed…

Prologue: Twins

"Congratulations," the nurse said in a cheery tone that came out in a mechanical tune, probably because she had said it for more than ten times. "Twin boys, perfectly healthy!"

Uchiha Mikoto smiled as she let herself relax into the rough blankets of the hospital. Her children were safe, no complications or critical conditions. She already had a miscarriage about five years ago, but she was blessed with healthy twins. She could finally call herself a proud mother of two fantastic boys.

Her husband sat in a chair beside her bed, looking tired and relieved. Mikoto knew how much Fugaku wanted, no, _needed_, heirs. As head of the clan, the pressure was all on him. The only reason the elders hadn't forced Fugaku to remarry was because of their mutual love. It wasn't as passionate as it had been in their younger years, now it became a soothing, understanding love.

Never the less, she was glad. Fugaku reached over to take her hand in his placing a warm kiss on her forehead whispering, "So their names will be…?"

They already have agreed on this, it was unnecessary for him to ask, but knowing that he would ask for her consent for this…warmed her heart. To know that she had a loving husband, and now, two boys who will take up much of her life and emotions. Mitoko smiled as she said pouring all her love into the words, which became names for her beloved sons:

"Itachi and Sasuke."

----

Uchiha Fugaku wiped the tears of his distressed wife as she mourned for her lost sons. Their third birthday was fast approaching and they were gone. Not gone as in dead, but gone as in…_gone_.

There was no trace of a forced entering or anything, the only visitor that had come was Shusui, who had come to see his baby cousins and wish them a happy birthday since he was leaving for a mission and would miss their special day. Fugaku trusted that boy too much to be suspicious of Shusui.

He closed his eyes and tried to imprint his children's faces into his memory.

The older, Itachi, was always quiet and secretive. He always found the darkest of corners to hide or the highest ledges to think, as Mikoto thought. Hardly six months old, he walked with low benches or table ledges as supports. Swirling abysses which became warm chocolate when they spotted their mirror image.

Sasuke, who was born 5 minutes after Itachi, was, for the lack of a better word, adventurous. Always getting hurt or in trouble, often times dragging his older counterpart with him. The first time Fugaku fussed over his child like Mikoto did was when young Sasuke, two years old, somehow agitated a cat and got scratched all over.

That was the first time that Fugaku saw his older son brandish a kunai as well, clearly shielding his younger brother from the angry cat. Itachi didn't swing wildly; instead he waited for the paws to be close enough before swinging down. Fugaku watched the two-year-old toddler swing a kunai at the cat dumbly.

He shooed the cat away and watched the younger brother squeal in excitement before latching onto Itachi chanting what should have been "aniki". Itachi had looked up to Fugaku as if expecting something, the older man just stared and patted the toddler in an awkward fashion. Itachi as a kid didn't smile much, but he gave his father a large grin before giving his attention to Sasuke as they ran across the yard to meet their mother who just came home from the market.

Those little precious moments when Itachi smiled at him, when Sasuke requested a bedtime story, when Mikoto told him of their children with a proud tone, when he thought himself as a father of two kids. They were all disappearing. _Faded_.

They were _fading_ fast.

----

When Mikoto watched as the horror came closer she smiled and sqeezed her husband's hand, he sqeezed back. They were glad Itachi and Sasuke weren't here. Their sons would live where ever Shusui took them.

That was their lost thought before Mikoto felt her husbands warmth fade away, and she closed her eyes hoping that no matter where her darlings were…

_…I love you_.

A/N: I'm alive! Hopefully, wouldn't like to be the walking dead. I'll try to get more of "Gone and Forgotten" up as well as "Magical Rackets." I just needed something new. My life was become boring, just a little something to freshen up my life.

In this story, Itachi and Sasuke are, apparently, twins. They are taken away by Shusui, as stated in the last segment. If your thinking, 'what the heck, what does the summary have anything to do with the story' I promise that the story will take that turn, just be a little patient.

Thanks for giving this story a try!


	2. Found

Twins 

Summary: Sasuke glared at the hyperactive blonde who had managed to land a hit on his brother. Who does that idiot think he is striking his brother like that? Zabuza won't be happy to know they failed…

Chapter One: Found

"Now what to do with these two?"

Thirteen-year-old Uchiha Sasuke pouted a bit as he watched the infuriating silver haired shinobi muse to himself talking as if they weren't here. What's with that metal headband like thing covering his eye and that ridiculous mask hiding half his face, you'd think that there was something wrong with his facial features.

He looked over to his brother on a whim only to see Itachi's emotionless face with suppressed anger. A dark bruise was forming on the side of his face where that blonde managed to land a hit while Itachi was focused on Kakashi.

Sasuke glared at the hyperactive blonde, Itachi could have taken that brat any day if only Kakashi didn't 'return for the dead.' Damn it, Sasuke was so sure that silver haired man was dead!

Thin wires bound them to the trunk of a tree, even without being bound, Sasuke had no desire to go anywhere else until he managed to get back at the blonde idiot. Who does that idiot think he is striking his brother like that?

He felt Itachi's free hand press his shoulder down, Sasuke didn't notice that he was straining against the wire and already had a thin line of blood coming down his arms. Sasuke relaxed, the wires loosened, he knew that they were now planning their escape.

----

Uchiha Itachi had a bad feeling about this the moment he set eyes on that silver haired man, whose name was most likely Kakashi. He gave an unnerving aura about him one that said he knew of death and the tragedies that befall the most unfortunate. Itachi felt like, that man was like him.

Shaking out those thoughts as he remembered Sasuke was waiting in the opposite tree for the signal. Their signal was the cawing of blackbirds, since bird sounds usually littered sure open areas they were in. They attacked, striking the adult first.

Once Itachi heard a satisfying crack, he turned away from Sasuke and hurried about trying to dispose of the other two. He attack the blonde first, expecting him to react, it was safest to strike out the strongest. Assuming that the boy was strong.

However, the blonde stood rooted to the spot as he made a large gash on the other's hand and watched Sasuke attacking the girl and old man. The old man was their target, but it was important to dispose of all the ninja first. An old man can't possible do anything, but trained ninjas could.

"YOU!" Sasuke's voice cried out.

Itachi turned around to see the silver haired man holding his younger brother in a death lock, not letting the younger boy escape. In his head he formulated a plan to get Sasuke away from that man when suddenly from nowhere a fist came flying at his face. He cursed out loud letting his concentration slip.

Before he knew it, they were shoved to the base of the tree and tied there in a blink of an eye. Damn.

----

Uzumaki Naruto laughed sheepishly as his only teammate, Haruno Sakura, congratulated him on actually managing to do something when the two rogues attacked. In truth, he froze when his eyes met the red of the other male's eyes. The red eyes flashed before him, making Naruto wonder whether he'd seen it or not.

He stared unashamed at the one with long hair and was quite surprised when the teen looked back at him giving an amused smirk as a way of saying 'you know if your teacher didn't come I would have flattened you.' The other just gave Naruto the accusing look as if spiteful that he hit his sibling.

This whole mission with the old man Tazuna was getting boring until those two ambushed them. To protect him against bandits and other things didn't seem to be that great of a challenge, but now, things seem a lot more interesting.

…Even if he still doesn't get what's going on.

----

"Uchiha Itachi. Age 13, male, physically fit, no diseases or familial sicknesses," he said with an even voice not betraying whatever he felt, if he felt at all.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Age 13, male, physically fit, no disease or familial sickness," the other chimed automatically after as if they've done this many times already.

Kakashi suspects they have, especially if they go around offering their services. From their lack of rank, Kakashi assumed that they belonged to no village. Everything seemed to be normal about these two, twins from every angle and it was more than a bit obvious who was older and who was the younger. At thirteen wandering around aimlessly and aiding those that can help them survive, that wasn't unusual, just a little unusual for this time of peace, but everyone has their own circumstances.

Especially if their surname is 'Uchiha.'

The Uchiha Massacre wasn't exactly a secret, but it wasn't something to over look either. The destruction of one of the most prominent clans in Konoha was a big hit to the economy and the public. If a murderer could get into Konoha and slaughter all the Uchihas, then how do you know they couldn't kill everyone in the village?

Barred windows and sealed doors were enforced every night and packed with ANBU during the day with extra enforcements at night. Those were the times of panic. No one dared go out on by himself or herself during the night in fright of being killed. Only shinobi of the jounin rank or higher were able to go outside of the village.

The whole Uchiha clan was reported dead. Only three remained. Uchiha Shusui who became a missing-nin.

And the twin brothers who were taken by Uchiha Shusui.

----

A/N: I give dragonmage27 all my love. The _only_ one who reviewed. Then again, my summary isn't that catchy. I should change it shouldn't I?

Well, here's a little history about them. You learn of Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi. Tazuna is the bridge builder from the first couple of books. Where it goes on to Zabuza and Haku? Yah.

Thanks for reading to the measly two people who are reading. I KNOW YOUR READING THIS VAL, YOU BETTER BE. YOU ASKED ME FOR THE LINK AS WELL!


	3. Tricks

**Twins **

Summary: Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke are twins, only five minutes apart. Kidnapped by their cousin at age three, they grew up living lives of young mercenaries. When they manage to get hired by Gato and ambush Team 7, that's were everything went wrong.

Chapter Two: Tricks

"I see that the famed Uchiha brothers failed."

Sasuke flinched as those eyes glided over him and stopped at his brother, who stayed nonchalant about the whole thing.

"Failed? We merely brought the game to you, unless you're not capable of finishing them off," Itachi mocked and looked at Zabuza as if the man wasn't even half his size.

How Itachi pulled that off with Zabuza standing on a high tree branch will always remain a mystery to Sasuke. But it succeeded in infuriating the other ninja.

"After killing off the old man," Zabuza threatened. "I'll be sure to take you head as well."

----

Sakura was surprised when the large sword came hurtling out of practically nowhere. She grabbed the closest person, who happened to be the younger twin, Sasuke, and shoved him down. From the corner of her eye, she saw Naruto do the same for Tazuna while Kakashi and that older boy, Itachi, just kneel down, the sword hardly grazing their hair.

A tall man appeared to be the ending destination of the sword. Sakura was too frightened to move so she observed.

The man started by mocking the two 'Uchiha' (?!) brothers. Sakura wanted to run over and clamp her hand over Itachi's mouth when the teen successfully dismissed the older man, Momochi Zabuza.

_He wants to get himself killed!_

Sakura frantically readied herself for any incoming attacks. Itachi and Kakashi were fighting for Zabuza's attention each telling the other to scram, if the situation wasn't that dire, she might have found it overly amusing. Boys, men, they were all the same.

----

The wires loosened for a fraction of a second, but that was all Itachi needed. With chakara gathered at the sole of his feet, he ran up tree only turning to the base once to slash the hardy wire with a kunai.

He could feel Kakashi's stare on him, it worked. If that guy's attention was on him, Sasuke can make it out without a scratch. Now it just depends how he could escape Kakashi while the other man breathed down his neck.

From his pouch, Itachi reached for four exploding tags and rough wire. He threw three of them onto the base of the tree and ran up the tree tying the wire around the thickest and topmost branch. His dive to the wire tied on the base of the tree was successful since Kakashi was pushed away in a hurried kick to his neck before twisting around and smacking the man on the back.

Itachi cursed as time ran out, tying the wires together quickly before a large explosion ripped through the clearing.

----

Sasuke marveled at his brother, he was truly a genius. Itachi's timing was a little off, but the distraction was made. This was a trick Itachi had taught him to use when making a escape route, messy but efficient.

Three exploding tags that are placed around the base of the tree are used to uproot it. The fourth tag is placed in the middle of the tree for it to split and hinder the movements of the attacker. This only works if the target itself is in the middle, they fall through the makeshift hole unable to get right back up and pursue. Itachi had lured Kakashi into place before dashing down.

If it is let alone, then the tree would fall in any which way and you may end up aiding their pursuit with extra momentum from the explosion. That's where Kakashi made his mistake, tying them in place with wire. With the wire on the base of the trunk tied with a sturdy branch on the top straining against the opposite momentum.

That man got what he deserved, to be crushed under burning logs. He looked back only once to look for his older brother when without warning; he was pushed to the floor. Sasuke felt his cheek connect with dry earth with a hand pressuring his head. He couldn't get up since a certain man was sitting on his back with Sasuke's arm twisted in an uncomfortable position.

"Enough with the jokes," Kakashi said clearly. "Itachi-kun, I know your still there. Come out or I'll kill him."

Wincing a bit as a kunai pressed against the flesh of his neck. His high collar shirt was disadvantageous at times like these, if he was cut, especially on a main artery, the next breath may be his last.

_Damn_.

----

Naruto nearly laughed at Sasuke's misery. Both of them had come to an accord by insulting each other along the way. In the end, Itachi had reluctantly come out from behind Kakashi, which surprised both Naruto and Sakura but not so for Kakashi.

Kakashi was speaking quietly with Itachi in the front. He saw both parties nod and argue, otherwise he couldn't hear much of their conversation. Sasuke didn't bother trying to eavesdrop, in fact, it seemed as if he were making sure Naruto couldn't.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun," Sakura stopped briefly as if to ask if it were okay to place that suffix, not receiving any objection she continued. "Your surname is Uchiha right?"

"Un."

"Who did you live with when you were growing up?"

"Our cousin, Shusui. He was like another brother for me, a teacher as well. He taught us things to survive. He was a shinobi, wore those funny metal headbands as well."

Naruto noted how Sasuke's eyes shined with something unexplainable as he told them of his cousin. It seemed as if he wouldn't stop talking about how his cousin was.

"…smart…reliable…a bit standoffish from others…strong…" Naruto only filtered bits and pieces of information. Instead he watched the growing aura from Itachi, which was filled with negativity, Sasuke who seemed either fearless or just used to it, continued with his prattle on Shusui.

When Sasuke grew quiet, Naruto jerked his attention off the older twin. In Sasuke's eyes was unparallel sadness, Naruto bet that Kakashi was seeing the same eyes from Itachi.

"However, one night, Shusui just _disappeared_."

That's when a large sword came hurtling out of nowhere.

A/N: I tried to make Itachi the more emotionless one, while Sasuke had enough emotion for the both of them. Since in the canon, Sasuke's sore spot was Itachi, my fanfic couldn't really do that now could it. So instead it's Shusui. Oh, what a genius I am.

For the explanation of Itachi's trick, it's really too confusing. It's equivalent to falling into a hole made by a tree splitting in the middle, which is already falling. ---Okay, that's didn't help.

Many thanks to The Black and White Wolf, Guennol, dragonmage27 ( 3), Mizuki Hikari, and lizuchiha (omg, I love your penname I'm a Liz too!).


End file.
